


Painting from Life

by Graymalkin, tremblingstockings



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Desperation, F/M, High School, Nude Modeling, Omutsu, female desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: A female student agrees to be painted in the nude by a male student. What happens next embarrasses them both.





	Painting from Life

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I told Tremblingstockings (an omorashi blogger) about a dream I'd just had. She posted my summary along with a scene she wrote that might've happened if I hadn't woken up just then. I recently expanded it into a short story.

A cute brunette sat in the school cafeteria smiling and playing with her phone. She'd finished her lunch, put away her tray, and updated her followers on her day, and was now reading comments with a smile. It was a knowing smile; a mischievous smile. To everyone in the cafeteria she was just an ordinary high school senior, but to tens of thousands of users in the blogosphere she was a celebrity. She was famous in a way she could never talk about in real life; not even to her sister or her closest gal pal. Nobody knew about the secret life she led on the Internet any more than they knew what was under her clothes today.

"Emma?" a familiar voice asked.

Startled and embarrassed, she hastily minimized her blog and looked up from her phone to greet the handsome fair-haired boy standing nearby. "Hi, Leif."

"I was wondering if you would, well, since this is the last day of school, and I got permission..."

Emma waited with bated breath as he nervously rambled. _Is he finally going to ask me out?_ she wondered.

"...All I need is your consent...I mean, your permission...and participation, of course."

When the series of run-on sentences finally drew to a close Emma was unsure how to interpret it all.

"Let me see if I'm hearing you right," she began, but stopped herself when she noticed she sounded harsh, "I mean, not to be rude or anything, but you're asking me to pose for you so you can paint me, right?"

"Yes!" he answered enthusiastically. "I mean, if you're comfortable with it," he added skittishly.

"And this would be a painting with...?"

"Oils. I'm a disaster with watercolors."

"I see, but...you know...you're saying..."

"It would be a painting from life."

"And that means...I mean, I think it means..."

"Au naturel."

"That's an artist word for naked, right?"

"Yes. That is what I planned. I've painting models before, but it would mean a lot to do someone I know...I mean paint! To paint someone I know!" He laughed apprehensively as he waited for her response.

Emma didn't really want to do that. She was flattered to be sure, but undressing for a boy (even one whose intentions were pure) was a nerve-wracking prospect. It also interfered with her secret plan for the day. On the other hand she'd been wanting to get to know Leif since the beginning of the year, and it was now the end of the year. If she turned down the request this might be their last conversation ever. The wonderful love that could blossom between them would never even sprout.

"Yes," she finally said with an extravagant smile she immediately regretted. "I'd be honored."

"Great! Meet me in the back half of the art room after school. Oh, and Mrs. Axley might want you to sign something. This is kind of a touchy...thing."

"Yes, I think it is," Emma muttered.

Half a school day later the two 12th graders were alone in the art room together. Leif was getting his art supplies ready and Emma was getting her body ready. Both of them were nervous and clumsy.

"Keep in mind this is just for painting; I don't want you looking at me," Emma said as she started exposing important parts. "I mean, you have to look at me, just don't look at me...extra."

"Okay," Leif muttered, not sure how else to reply.

As she neared the end of her disrobing Emma suddenly froze, her cheeks turned rosy, and her eyes started to look like the eyes of an animal about to flee or fight. She remembered she was wearing a diaper.

She'd told the followers of her omutsu blog she'd wear a diaper under her clothes on the last day of school and (if she worked up the nerve) wet it at the end of the day. When she'd agreed to model for Leif she'd changed her plans. She was going to discreetly dispose of the taboo undergarment during a restroom break (ideally after making good use of it). Unfortunately she'd been so preoccupied with thoughts of the after-school activity she'd forgotten all about her secret padding. She'd also done a great job of ignoring her steadily-growing bladder, which now seemed to tighten from her anxiety and the cool air.

It was too late to do anything about it now. She set her clothes aside and stood there wearing nothing but her crinkly white diaper.

Leif's eyes shot straight to the unexpected undergarment, but his mouth stayed silent.

"Sorry," Emma muttered. "If I'd known we were doing this, I would've..."

"It's okay," he said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Sorry I sprung this on you so late."

"It's okay," she parroted. They both wanted to change the subject.

Emma laid across the sheet-covered chair in the center of the room assuming the first pose that came to her. "Is this all right?"

"It's all right if you can hold it."

She felt her face burning redder and her heart pounding faster. "Excuse me?"

"You'll have to hold the pose for 15...let's say 20 minutes. I mean, it doesn't have to be this pose, but whatever pose you decide on is gonna be the pose you hold the whole time."

She breathed a calm sigh when she knew what kind of holding he was talking about. "I'll be fine like this."

He still hadn't asked her to remove the diaper and she wasn't going to press the issue. _At least I'm getting away without exposing everything_ , she thought.

Leif left his easel and played with the lights in the room, dimming one and brightening another. After returning to the easel he walked away again to fiddle with the knobs some more. Emma wasn't sure what was happening and she was afraid she'd offend him if she turned her head to look.

"Perfect!" he said when he was back in his spot. "I'm just selecting the best lighting for the painting," he explained when he noticed the girl's confusion. "I wasn't expecting white on white."

Emma realized he meant her diaper blended in with the sheet underneath. "Sorry," she said again.

"You can't help it," Leif said matter-of-factly as he drew the skeletal lines that would soon be fleshed out into a girl. "I mean, I assume you can't...?" he asked, looking up from his canvas.

She blushed harder. "I can! I mean, for the most part. It's just...it's complicated."

He nodded, still tracing her form on the canvas. "Well, your secret's safe with me." After a few minutes' work, he had more to say. "Your body is so nice it doesn't really matter to me what's on it." He realized what he'd said and quickly stared back at his canvas, blushing more intensely.

The girl stared off, flattered and unsure of what to say. "What a way for you to first see me," she muttered, a wry smile sneaking to her face.

He smiled. "Could be worse."

"Oh yeah?"

"Could've had some damage done to it."

She stammered and her bladder twinged as she remembered her original plan. "H-hey now...do you take me for someone who'd just walk around all wet?"

He chuckled, "I suppose not."

She quietly sighed, figuring her other secret was safe. 

He busied himself with the pencil. There was a long silence. He put the pencil aside and started working with the brush. He put that down and started working with another brush. There was still no talking between the two. The girl's mind began to wander.

_How detailed is this going to be? Who's going to see it? Will they recognize my face? Will they recognize what I'm wearing?_

Emma eventually said something out loud (but quietly). "I can take it off. I mean, I don't need to be wearing this...y'know, if it clashes with your artistic plan."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that."

"You already painted my...what I'm wearing?"

"No, but I can't have you moving."

After some quiet thought Emma spoke again. "You can take it off."

Leif's hands abruptly stopped working and his face abruptly reddened.

"I can?"

"Mm-hmm."

He walked up to her and unfastened the strips slowly and deliberately. She held her pose rigidly. When he began to take the diaper off he accidentally touched her silky skin. Suddenly his head was in a whirl and the diaper was slipping out of his hands. He snapped back to reality and completed the task.

Back at the easel he looked intently at the now-completely-nude young lady. "Nice," he said, but he soon realized it sounded bad. "I mean, it's nice that you're all shaved." That also sounded bad. "I mean, it's easier to paint that way," he added sheepishly. It was time to stop talking.

The artist was still red-cheeked and agitated, but it was nothing compared to the model. She was thinking about how her womanhood was exposed, thinking about how cold the air felt, and thinking about how full her bladder felt. But most of all she was thinking about how Leif, a man, someone she didn't even know that well, was now aware she sometimes wore diapers. She wondered what guesses he was making about her personal life and about her physical and mental health.

"Want to settle some?" he asked with a gentle smile. "Your face is so pink I've almost forgotten its original color."

She sighed. "It's just...no one's seen me like that."

 _Well, not in person anyway_ , she thought to herself.

"I'm surprised you're more comfortable being seen nude by a random guy," he said, his eyes now back on the canvas. He was building up the tones of her face.

"Well, I mean, it's for art, so..."

"Is that it? You just have a high passion for art?"

"I-I mean...yeah, you needed a model and I was available, so..."

He smirked.

"I'm comfortable...with you," she admitted quietly.

He looked up when he heard her voice breaking.

"But I...I didn't think you'd see...the, uh...my, uh..." She started to tear up.

He quickly stood and walked over to her. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. I, uh...chose you for a reason." She'd already lost the pose, so a hug wouldn't make any difference to the painting. He embraced her gently, keeping in mind there were things he'd better not touch.

Her eyes widened and the nerves hit her bladder again. She smiled, but then quickly backed up. "I...I need...the bathroom..."

That quickly changed the mood in the room.

"Okay...you can get dressed then and go before I continue with you."

She started to do just that.

"Unless," the boy added, "you want to use your...garment..."

Emma blushed once more, and soon stormed out of the room in just sweatpants and a tank top. "I'll use the toilet! I'll use the toilet! Sheesh!"

Leif chuckled to himself and sat back down to look at what he'd completed so far. He'd never done a painting with so much pink paint.


End file.
